La fórmula eficaz para salir de la depresión
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto tras la depresión de comprender que Sakura nunca lo iba a amar, empieza a pensar que con salir con mujeres olvidaría todo el problema de su enamoramiento. Pero Sasuke tiene una mejor fórmula que lo dejará… gimiendo de excitación. [UA] [NaruSasu] [Lemon ] Este fic participa en el "Amigos Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

_**Para: Icitzy **_

**Advertencias: **AU**. **Lemon, Yaoi.

* * *

><p>—Deja de coquetearle, <em>dobe. <em>

— ¡Imbécil no eres al único que le llueven mujeres!

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Hoy, era un típico día como cualquiera, después de una jornada difícil de trabajo, su mejor amigo lo invitaba a cenar en el lugar habitual donde comía, pese a que no le gustaba compartir muchos momentos con el rubio se había hecho una costumbre ir a cenar juntos, no obstante el comportamiento infantil del rubio lo irritaba, tanto.

—No es momento que la invites a tu casa para follar, estúpido. —El Uchiha le mandó una mirada indescriptible, aunque causó el mismo efecto de ira en el rubio que en cualquier otra mirada.

— ¡Deja de joder, Sasuke! Trato de salir de la depresión, por lo menos deja que pase una buena noche a su par. —Naruto le guiñó el ojo y la chica que atendía el puesto de comida parecía colapsar por lo roja que estaba.

—Nunca aprendes, _dobe. _¡Cuando te vuelvan a romper el corazón como lo hizo Sakura sabrás que tenía toda la razón! —en ese mismo momento quería clavarle uno de los palillos que estaban utilizando. _Sin tan sólo fuera capaz. _

— ¡Cierra la boca! No me han roto nada, simplemente quiero disfrutar con alguien en la noche— Observaron como la simpática castaña atendía a otros clientes. Naruto lo observó con seriedad — ¿Sabes? Sabía que lo Sakura conmigo era imposible, muy a fondo comprendía que sólo le agradaba como amigo y a quien quería siempre fuiste tú.

Sasuke bufó, estaba completamente seguro que se culpaba por no ser lo suficiente para Sakura, y se preparó para sonar lo más ofendido posible.

—Nunca aceptaría como compañera a alguien como Sakura.

— ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! Sakura-chan es perfecta~

—Son tus pensamientos tarados, no justifiques por mí. —Tomó el pequeño recipiente con _sake _bebiendo un corto sorbo. —Es obvio que Sakura no es mi tipo.

— ¡Tú lo único que haces _teme_ es tener mujeres sólo por una noche! Si no fuera por ese detalle, seguro pensaría que eres gay—declaró.

Los labios del de cabello negro se abrieron para articular alguna ofensa. El rubio esperaba pacientemente. Pero, el rubio nunca esperó que su amigo se levantara precipitadamente.

—Me tengo que ir. —Murmuró con un tono de voz suave.

— ¡¿A dónde vas _teme?! ¿_No te comerás la comida, bastardo? —Naruto parloteó por unos cortos minutos sobre excusas para hacer que Sasuke dejará de querer irse tan rápido.

—No. Debo regresar a casa. —Sacó de su billetera un poco de dinero, suficiente para pagar la comida. — Yo comeré cerca de donde vivo. Después te veo _dobe. _

Después de su despedida abandonó el local, dejando a un malhumorado y confundido Naruto, quien tuvo que comerse la cena entera de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Con flojera se trasladó a la parte superior de la cama, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el cubo <em>Rubik, <em>teniendo sólo armado la parte amarilla. Él no podía estar más que fastidiado llevaba un par de horas que había comprado el juego y recordaba completamente el lugar de cada color, pero no lograba completar los otros lados. Sasuke desde pequeño jugaba con un cubo de _Rubik _a tal momentoque se desgastó de tanto ocuparlo, por eso conocía a la perfección cada pieza de color.

El Uchiha bufó.

Movió las piezas amarillas desordenándolas por completo, observó con una ceja fruncida y ordenó las anaranjadas.

— ¿Ahora me puedes explicar por qué me dejaste solo en ese lugar?

Naruto acababa de entrar por la puerta de su habitación gritando tan fuerte que los otros vecinos no dudarían en quejarse. Comenzaba a pensar que debía mudarse antes de entrar en el siguiente ciclo universitario, sin duda, no fue buena idea unirse para pagar un departamento entre los dos.

— ¡OYE! ¡Te estoy hablando, idiota!

— ¡Si te escuché imbécil! —habló sin levantar su mirada concentrada en el juego, casi creía que era su nuevo _hobby _ignorar al rubio y mantenerse ocupado en un tonto juego de su infancia. _Era obvio que te escuchará con tu potente voz chillona. _

—Entonces… ¡Quiero una explicación! —bajó un poco su voz, pero aun así gritaba.

—Te dije que tenía que regresar aquí—dejó hacia un lado el juego para prestarle atención a su amigo— me enviaron un mensaje sobre el avance de un proyecto que tengo, estuve analizando que parte me tocaría a mí, sin embargo, confirmé que me tocaría hacer solo el proyecto. A veces la suerte no es buena y te tocan tarados retrasados mentales.

Terminado de hablar escupió un gran suspiró como si el gran peso y estrés se esfumarán en ese mismo instante. El Uzumaki lo miró minuciosamente, estaba seguro que no mentía, pero había algo detrás de ese rostro "don perfecto" que lo hacía dudar siempre.

— ¿No quieres declarar algo? —Pronto preguntó sacándose de encima la camisa, para después ir a la nevera–que Sasuke mantenía en su cuarto– y beber un poco de refresco dándole la espalda.

—…

Naruto levantó una ceja, confundido por no escuchar la "voz dulce" de Sasuke; volteó y Sasuke había tomado de nuevo el cubo. El rubio entendió que Sasuke no andaba de ánimos para charlar amenamente con él mismo, estaba seguro que tenía "humor de perros" por eso simplemente dejó en su regazo una bolsa que había comprado antes de venir.

— ¿Qué es?

— Tu comida, tonto. —Cayó en conciencia que faltaba poco para la media noche; — ¿No crees que es algo tarde para andar de amargado con tu buen amigo y hermoso rubio?

— ¿Te dio su número telefónico?

El rápido cambio de tema sacó de su límite a Naruto, no entendía nada.

— ¿Quién? ¿Aiko, la joven que nos atendió? —El Uchiha asistió. —Pues…, sí, pero, no es soltera y me estuvo hablando que está comprometida, no es necesario que tenga su número. —Se rascó la nuca mientras botaba a la basura un trozo de papel con números.

—Era lo mejor, se puede oler como estás de enamorado por Sakura. —Murmuró algo disgustado.

— ¡Cierra la boca, _teme_! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres mi novia?

_Tal vez. _

—… nunca, tarado. —la respuesta le llegó a sorprender a él mismo.  
>En otras ocasiones habitualmente le tira una almohada en la cara, hasta llegar a puñetazos entre ellos, no era de sorprenderse. Más de un día pasaban resentidos pero luego se les pasaba e iban, tomar <em>sake. <em>

Naruto asistió refunfuñando, murmurando que él siempre tenía la razón. Al parecer a Sasuke no le importó demasiado, y apagó la luz del cuarto dejando un poco a oscuras la habitación. El rubio se movilizó hacia la cama del lado izquierdo, después de todo el departamento sólo contenía una habitación un poco amplia, y deslizó la sabana para entrar en ella, convencido de que ya conseguiría a una hermosa chica que lo consintiera. Él era Naruto, un hombre de cabello rubio, piel bronceada y ojos azules, nadie se negaría a tal creación divina, aunque no le llega a los talones a Minato, su padre se robaba los corazones de cada ser viviente.

Sasuke observó la habitación, o por lo menos lo que se podía ver de ella, dejando escapar un poco de bufidos cansados. _Se me está saliendo de las manos, lo tenía todo controlado; mis sentimientos, todo, pero este imbécil… ¡Urgh! Tengo que dormir. _

— ¡buenas noches, _teme!_

—Descansa princesa.

Un gruñido del rubio hizo que la sonrisa de sasuke se agrandara.

Sasuke dejó de pensar, dejando tranquilo su mente para dormirse plácidamente sin que ningún ruido lo despertara. O eso intentaba.

* * *

><p>Se movió gentilmente hacia un lado, sintiéndose completamente incómodo con algo que estaba encima de él, odiaba despertarse en la madrugada y mucho menos quería abrir los ojos ¡Quería dormir! Pero, ni siquiera se podía movilizar.<p>

_¡Ahm! Sakura-chan~_

Estaba medio dormido y podía sentir como unas manos agiles y frías comenzaban a hurgar sobre su torso descubierto, para Naruto era difícil distinguir la persona que estaba encima de él ya que la oscuridad no le ayudaba; el rubio por simple curiosidad lanzo sus manos hacia la camisa de la otra persona que lo estaba tocando sin ninguna vergüenza, pudo tantear el estómago de quien lo acosaba era completamente plano y no puedo evitar fantasear con Sakura; ya un poco confiado (para su mala suerte) comenzó a subir sus dedos con libertad de tiempo, lento y con delicadeza, rogó encontrar un par de dotados pechos de alguna mujer o quizás los pequeño pechos de Sakura, pero lo que pudo encontrar fue un pecho totalmente marcado.

Naruto abrió par a par los ojos azules.

El que lo había estado tocando se detuvo al caer en conciencia que Naruto lo estaba examinando, al no recibir más roces, él empezó a acariciarlo al Uzumaki porque estaba seguro que se había llevado el susto de su vida y necesitaba sacarlo del _shock. _

Las caricias de otros se intensificaron tanto que el rubio, jadeaba inconscientemente, después de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se sacudió bruscamente intentando derribar al hombre que estaba encima de él, se encontraba tan sorprendido de que por unos segundos comenzaba a disfrutar ese hormigueo en cada lado que tocaba la fría mano del otro, y, no puedo evitar reclamarse así tuvo que forcejar contra él que lo sostenía. Trató poner sus manos sobre el torso para así empujar con su fuerza y tirarlo de su cama, pero lo que consiguió fue que una habilidosa rodilla entrara por su entrepierna sacándole más de un gemido ahogado.

_¡¿Qué mierdas?! ¡Detente! _

— ¡!—el grito salió considerablemente fuerte, quería gritar para desangrarle los tímpanos al pervertido que lo estaba violando en pocas palabras, pero por alguna razón podía sentir una fría mirada sobre él, por muy estúpido e indefenso que se sentía no lograba nada con levitar un poco por encima de la cama para después caer con todo el peso del hombre que lo besaba en el cuello.

_¡Sasuke, mierda! _ ¡_Sasuke está en la otra cama, si grito seguro encenderá el interruptor de electricidad! _Con esa idea fugaz usó toda su fuerza que podía traer un universitario, derribando sólo hacia un lado al individuo, era casi, un medio empujoncito, lo cual dejó impactado al Rubio. _¡Carajo, sabía que debía ir al gimnasio! Como sea, es mi oportunidad. _

— ¡SASUKE!

Seguro el grito se escuchó por toda la zona y más allá, puesto que un gruñido adolorido hizo confirmación que tenía unos parlantes muy potentes en su boca, aprovechó y salió de la cama tropezando con la sabana que se había enredado en su pierna. De pronto la luz sofocante que desprendía los focos de electricidad alumbró el cuarto, dejándolo casi ciego por mirar directamente el techo, pocos minutos después restregarse los puños en los ojos, los abrió y miró directo hacia su cama, queriendo suicidarse en el camino.

El muchacho azabache lo fusilaba con la mirada llena de rencor y resentimiento, después una mirada de advertencia lo dejó mudo, Naruto observó su pantalón desabrochado dejando a la vista su ropa interior masculina, se alivió un poco al ver a Sasuke sentado en su cama después su boca se abrió considerablemente al igual que sus ojos.

_¿QUÉÉÉ? _

—E-Espera un momento, imbécil ¿T-Tú me hacías _eso?_ —Inquirió temblando de la impresión.

— ¿Algún problema? —Ladró enojado— ¿Qué? ¿Eres homofóbico? ¿Acaso es malo que trate de hacerte ese tipo de cosas Naruto? —. Sasuke comenzaba a creer que lo arrogante nunca se le quitaría.

— ¡Claro que si hay un problema, maldito! No sabes lo horrible que me sentí debajo de ti, pensé que era un pervertido, además ¡No! No tengo ningún problema contra los homosexuales, y, sí, ¡Nunca o hagas a menos que yo quiera!

De inmediato Sasuke se acercó a Naruto plantándole un enorme beso asfixiante, lo agarró por sorpresa. La forma que lo besaba era lleno de sensualidad, era increíble lo bueno que era para besar Sasuke, sus movimientos con sus labios eran lentos y feroces, en toda su vida, ninguna mujer con las que anduvo le había hecho sentir la inquietud que lo carcomía; Naruto y su mente estaban totalmente en blanco, y por una extraña razón que desconocía correspondió un poco al beso, hasta que él mordió al azabache para que se detuviera.

—Acabas de dar tu perdición— susurró al ver su rostro sonrojado.

Agarró su mano firmemente, no sin antes volver a apagar las luces, lo encaminó hacia la cama del Uchiha dejándolo acostado en ella, rápido Sasuke se quitó los pantalones y la camisa haciendo lo mismo con Naruto. No dejó que le insultara el rubio y mantuvo su boca ocupada con la de Naruto empezando a bajarle lo único que tenía el rubio entre su cuerpo: La ropa íntima de él. El rubio estaba totalmente desnudo, temblando y choqueado por lo que pasaba.

— ¡Detente! ¡Está mal!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sientes algo por Sakura? _Dobe, _no recuerdas que hace bastantes horas vino directamente a este apartamento implorando ser mi amante ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Nunca te quiso de ese modo—Trató volver a besarlo pero una media mordida en sus labios rosados fue lo que consiguió, comenzaba a enojarse con dos mordidas en ambos labios no podía dar una excusas favorables. —Tú querías salir de la depresión, no te quejes.

— ¡Con una mujer! —Sus latidos estaban a mil, no podía respirar.

El Uchiha apretó su cuerpo contra el del Uzumaki. Naruto gimió y apretó con fuerzas sus dientes.

—Procura no pensar en estupideces o puedo hacerte sentir lo más débil posible, también te puede doler más—.

Besó su cuello, sus pectorales, su torso, y así descendía hasta llegar a la parte más débil de un hombre, la tocó con suavidad y comenzó su trabajo con su lengua. Naruto le tomó de la cabeza, e inconsciente por lo que hacía, por una vez en su vida, tal vez creía que debía dejarse llevar. _¡A la mierda la moral! _

—Hazlo lento Sasuke. —Una sonrisa del rubio fue bien recibida por el azabache, quien sólo trató de hacerlo lo más excitante para él, moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante en un vaivén enloquecedor —Nhm… ahh… uhmm

Sasuke paró cuando vio que el rubio cerró los ojos, empujó a Naruto para que quedara de espaldas, acarició el trasero del rubio para tranquilizarlo (el rubio lo maldijo por tal acto), se bajó su ropa interior y sin aviso lo penetró de forma anal, dejando un momento su miembro dentro de él para que se acostumbrara. Se movió, lento y así se mantuvo hasta que creyó escuchar una amenaza del parte del rubio, creyó escuchar «_Más rápido, teme__»_ y así, tomó riendas. Los dos gimieron continuamente, Naruto por su parte trataba de darse la vuelta para encarar al azabache pero unos gruñidos decían que más valía que no se moviera. Sasuke acercó su cara hasta el hombro de Naruto, besándolo mientras lo penetraba más. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados.

El Uchiha parecía disfrutarlo muy bien, adentrándose en las cavidades anales del rubio y no puedo evitar susurrarle a Naruto «Estás estrecho, idiota», el rubio pensaba que Sasuke podía ser romántico con sus palabras.

—Sasuke…—El gemido fue callado de nuevo por lo labios de Sasuke en un beso rápido. —Estoy a límite.

—Grr… aguanta—se mantuvo quieto por un momento, hasta que sintió que no podía más y, sin nada de tacto, hizo que su miembro lo penetrara hasta el fondo, luego corriéndose en el trasero de Naruto gruñó satisfecho.

Sasuke observó que Naruto se encontraba en el mismo estado de él. Sólo que el rubio no pudo evitar correrse y ensuciar las sabanas. Sasuke salió de él escuchando la respiración cansada de Naruto.

Sasuke mantuvo una lasciva sonrisa.

—No descanses sigue la siguiente ronda.

Naruto frunció el ceño enojado, cuando la sensual mirada de Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así imbécil!

—¡Cierra la boca _dobe! _Fue la formula eficaz para salir de la depresión.

Naruto sintió un mal presentimiento, la mirada de Sasuke le decía, que no podría ir a clases hasta la próxima semana, y lo peor era que deseaba que sucediera así. _Maldito, arrogante calenturiento. _Sin duda, esa madrugado ya no estaba en la depresión.

_**¡**__**終わり**__**~! **_Fin~

* * *

><p>AN: **Icitzy** Lamento no poder cumplir las otras dos peticiones, por eso me esmeré en hacer el lemon mucho más extenso, ciertamente no me desagradó el NaruSasu, me pasé ingeniando y lo gracioso que la trama salió sin siquiera pensarla sólo escribí y de suerte terminé ¡Espero que te guste, Icitzy! Es agradable leer tus peticiones únicas :D  
>¡Dejen review! Soy una amateur en esto del NaruSasu D: ¡Oh, Feliz navidad a todos!<br>¡Saludos!

_**Inochan-Uchiha**_

**23/12/14 **


End file.
